Super Monkey
"Super Monkey shoots incredibly fast. Can upgrade to Laser Vision, then Plasma Vision. Ultimate upgrade is ultimately powerful. Find out for yourself..." '' - BTD4 Description ''"The Super Monkey Tower is not a joke, he is really hypersonic!" -BTD1 on CoolMath The Super Monkey is a tower found in all of the BTD games, Bloons 2, and Bloons Super Monkey. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 10-15 darts per second), making it a costly tower to invest in. As the most expensive tower in the game, it is also the most powerful. The Super Monkey is the most powerful tower in all BTD games. The cost for the Super Monkey is 4,000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games. Bloons TD 1 The Super Monkey in BTD is very powerful. A cost of 2400, the Super Monkey has Extra Range (named Epic Range) as its only upgrade. Bloons TD 2 In Bloons Tower Defense 2 the Super Monkey has a new upgrade called Laser Vision costing 4080 money. Bloons TD 3 It now has an an upgrade called Plasma Vision, which shoots twice as fast and is able to pop any type of bloon. Bloons TD 4 The Super Monkey in BTD4 is even more powerful than the previous games. The four upgrades for the Super Monkey for Bloons Tower Defence 4 are: Super Range (Easy, Medium, Hard) Costs: 850, 1000, 1080 Super Range greatly increases Super Monkey attack radius. Laser Vision Costs: 2975, 3500, 3780 Lasers can pop two bloons at once, and pop frozen bloons. Note: In the iOS version, Laser Vision can pop leads. Plasma Vision Costs: 3400, 4000, 4320 Plasma shoots twice as fast and vaporizes everything it touches. Sun God Costs: 17000, 20000, 21600 "Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon." Bloons TD 4 Expansion It is exactly the same as it is in BTD4. Bloons TD 5 Path 1: Laser vision, Plasma vision, Sun god, Temple of the monkey god, When upgraded, absorbs nearby towers creating a ultimate tower that shoots out all the abilitys of the other towers, like tornados, glaives blades,ice towers well whatever it takes in, which is every tower on the map, and you can have as many as you want (cant obsorb technological terror.) Path 2: Super range, Epic range, Robo-Monkey (Two independently aiming shooters), Technological terror (Ability: Destroys all nearby enemies.) Bloons Super Monkey The Super Monkey flies over five different levels (plain, jungle, ice, volcano, space) popping bloons while upgrading its abilities. Upon completing the game, the Super Monkey flies up and a crowd cheering is heard. If you lose, it shows an animation of a ripped cape hanging from a tree. Bloons 2 The Super Monkey makes a Cameo Appearance, using lasers that can destroy anything, including metal bricks. Use it if you can't beat a certain level. Trivia *There is a game based on the Super Monkey called Bloons Super Monkey (see above for more info). **For Bloons Super Monkey, he harnesses the powers of the Boomerang Thrower, Missile Launcher and MOAB Mauler *When Super Monkeys are upgraded with Laser Vision they still can't pop lead bloons. *The Plasma Vison monkey's description states it vaporises everything in sight but it can't instantly destroy MOAB's or BFB's. Sources http://www.mochigames.com/promo/bloons-2/ Category:Towers